


Irresponsables

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Possessive Jensen, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Todo empezó por un regalo...





	Irresponsables

**Author's Note:**

> Otra vez yo acá intentando escribir smut *se esconde dentro de un basurero*

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


“J-Jen… Oh mierda … aah… ¡Jen!”

 

“Eso es cariño, así…”

 

“No… Oh Jens… aaah”

 

Jared arqueó su espalda al sentir la mordida de Jensen en el cuello. Últimamente tenía esa costumbre de morderlo y hacerle chupones digno de un vampiro. Oía su respiración agitada en el oído haciéndole erizar la piel. Sentía una de sus manos metida dentro de su calzoncillo, frotando su polla haciéndola engordar, la otra tiraba de su cabello enmarañado. Su sangre burbujeaba como lava ardiente.

 

“¿Te gusta duro no Jay? Gimes como puta cuando te jalo. Apuesto a que ese culito está necesitando un dedo o dos.”

 

Jensen se movía encima de él con su verga dura frotándose contra su muslo. Su mano soltó la polla de Jared y se dirigió atrás, entre sus nalgas buscando su entrada.

 

Jared volvía en sí y lo tomó de la muñeca para intentar detener esa mano.

 

“No Jen… aaah”

 

Jared volvió arquearse.

 

Dos dedos carnosos de Jensen se habían hundido entre sus nalgas y ya acariciaban haciendo movimientos circulares sobre la argolla de su ano. Jared aún sostenía muñeca, pero su enorme mano no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo.

 

“¿Que pasa amor? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?”  un dedo húmedo entra suavemente, apenas jugando con su entrada. Jared empuja sus caderas en busca de más fricción. Su cuerpo parece estar adiestrado por este bastardo. Casi un acto reflejo. Gime al sentir que su dedo se mete de golpe. Su interior palpita allá abajo y eso lo ruboriza aún más. “Eres insaciable como una perra en celo. Te corres solo cuando te empiezo a dar por detrás ¿No cielo?”  Dos dedos y Jared empuja contra ellos olvidando sus protestas.

 

“Más... más…” 

 

“Eso es, Jay sigue follandote con mis dedos… eres hermoso cuando gimes como puta por mi ¿Sientes eso bebé?”  Jensen frota su pelvis contra él, empujando su verga erecta contra la suya. “Tu me pones así amor, tu y solo tu. Anda, date vuelta déjame cogerte como te gusta.”

 

Jared enseguida extraña los dedos pero se da vuelta bajando sus bóxers, perdiendo ya toda voluntad de protesta.

 

Siempre terminan así últimamente.

 

Jensen se posiciona, palmeando su trasero redondo, admirando sus carnosas nalgas expuestas vulnerables a la vista de él.

 

Una nalgada.

 

Jared chilla.

 

Su trasero rebota con cada golpe de su mano. Lo aprieta abriendo sus nalgas.

 

Su anillo se frunce y estira buscando aferrarse a algo que ya no está allí.

 

Jensen vuelve a lubricar su polla y la frota contra su raja. Se muerde el labio. Su verga se sacude levemente soltando un chorro de líquido preseminal. No cree que pueda aguantar mucho más.

 

Abre sus nalgas y se hunde en su calor, montandolo por detrás.

 

“ Tan apretado amor, como si no te hubiera follado desde hace días. Te voy llenar otra vez ese culito, para que no te olvides”.

 

Jared esconde el rostro en la almohada. Jensen es un imbécil. Está a punto de putearlo cuando empieza a moverse empujando su carne caliente dentro de él. Jared suelta un gemido.

 

Jensen lo embiste como una bestia. Le gusta que duela pero no va admitirlo. Masoquista reprimido es doblemente masoquista.

 

No le da respiro, tira de sus cabellos y vuelve a morder su cuello. Su polla cuelga dura y amoratada entre sus piernas, mojada y a punto de estallar. Busca tocarse para dar fin a la tortura, quiere correrse encima del edredón que le regaló Sandy por haberse mudado a su nuevo departamento. No tiene ni un dia de uso.

 

¿Y no es eso reverendamente jodido? 

 

“No Jay, sin trampas.”

 

Jensen atrapa su mano antes de que toque siquiera su vello púbico.

 

“No… por favor Jen.. ¡No puedo!”

 

“Si puedes, te correrás así. En cuatro, con el culo lleno de semen y gimiendo como si cobraras por ello ¡Anda!”  Otra tanda de nalgadas sin pausas. Jared se sacude como caballo encabritado. La mano de Jensen es pesada y golpea la carne suave y tibia de su trasero con dureza.

 

Jared solloza. El dolor es exquisito. Sus nalgas arden y la gruesa polla de Jensen se entierra y vuelve a salir de entre sus carnes sin contemplaciones.

 

Finalmente Jensen toca el sitio que andaba buscando. El maldito se sonríe al sentir que Jared se estrecha a su alrededor, succionándolo hacia adentro. Su interior pulsa como una guitarra afinada y reverbera en su ser.

 

Jared chilla doblando los brazos que lo sostenían, solo con el culo en pompa. Jensen lo agarra por las caderas y lo empieza embestir con abandono, echándose encima de él, haciendo que su peso lo otrape contra la cama. Su polla ya no sale de él. Solo empuja para ir más hondo. 

 

El cuerpo de Jensen está enfocado en una sola meta. Su instinto primitivo le dice ideas absurdas que balbucea al oído de Jared.

 

Jared se arquea intentando mover sus caderas. Su cuerpo palpita queriendo retener a Jensen en su interior.

 

Jensen maldice 

 

“Si… correte dentro mío.”

 

“Eres mío, solo mío.”

 

Jared se corre mojando el edredón que su ‘novia’ le había regalado . Jensen lo sigue follando, puede oír la letanía de groserías que farfulla cerca de su oído. Finalmente empuja duro una… dos veces… su verga se mueve en su canal soltando chorro  tras chorro de semen tibio dentro suyo.

 

Está siendo marcado. Jensen gruñe en su oreja y besa su cuello húmedo.

 

Está marcando su territorio, sabiendo que dentro de un par de días Sandy va a venir a visitarlo.

 

¿Por qué era así con Jensen?  ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba decidido a no ceder terminaba sudando y gimiendo, teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida? 

 

Jared miró de reojo al hombre a su lado mientras intentaba retomar la compostura. Aunque ¿Qué compostura podía retomar estando allí en bolas, todo despeinado y transpirado, con semen aún escurriendo entre sus piernas? 

 

Jensen fumaba mientras prendía el televisor. Allí desnudo, con el sudor perlando su cuerpo y el cigarrillo pendiendo sensualmente entre sus voluptuosos labios, su polla descansando plácida sobre su muslo y el ese cabello rubio oscuro apenas despeinado, parecía salido de una revista de modas. Podía vender su sudor en botella y Jared sería el primer cliente en comprarlo.

 

Hijo de mil putas.

 

Jensen sonrió de medio lado. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo el puchero que estaba haciendo Jared.

 

“¿Qué sucede Jay?”

 

El chico lo miró arrugando el ceño y frunciendo los labios, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda para sentarse sobre la cama sin que su trasero sufriera. Tal vez tendría que haber sido menos duro con el muchacho.

 

“No fumes en la cama. Llenas de todo de cenizas.”

 

Jared hacía aspavientos con sus manos. Odiaba ese hábito de Jensen pero no podía obligarlo a dejarlo.

 

Jensen soltó un bufido, girando los ojos. Tomó el cenicero de la mesa de luz y soltó la ceniza allí. Era de cristal cortado. Jared lo había comprado después que por enésima vez Jensen fumara sobre su cama después de haberle dicho que no lo hiciera.

 

“¿Contento?”

 

Jared cruzó los brazos y fingió estar interesado en el informercial  acerca de las ventajas de comprar un multitrapeador 3000.

 

“Anda hombre, fue divertido.”

 

“¿En serio? ¿Sobre el edredón de Sandy, Jensen?” 

 

Jensen se acurrucó a su lado y Jared lo intentó espantar. Finalmente lo logra sujetar por la cintura y le besa sobre una de sus tetillas  _ -¡no son tetas para que las trates asi, Jensen!  ¡Son músculos pectorales!-  _ . Que Jared diga lo que quiera, a Jensen le encantaba sus tetitas.

 

“Sabes como me pongo. No hables de ella enfrente mío.”

 

Jared chasqueó la lengua.

 

“Si te pusiste así por un jodido regalo, tendré que ponerte correa cuando ella venga a verme, entonces.”

 

Jared no quiere escuchar ese susurro en su mente que le dice que lo que está haciendo con Jensen es más jodido que coger en el edredón de su novia.

 

Es mucho más jodido y más profundo que solo un polvo y él lo sabe.

 

“No te confundas nene; él que le gusta ser encadenado y collareado eres tú” Jensen se mimosea sobre su vientre y pestañea pesadamente. “Recuerdas esa vez que usaste ese collar y yo te…”

 

“En fin, tú te harás cargo de llevar el edredón a la tintorería.” 

 

“Ok”. La voz de Jensen suena sofocada, acurrucado contra su cuerpo como si fuera un gato. En cierto modo Jensen lo es. 

 

Jared lo observa dormitar y no puede evitar sonreír. Este hijo de puta lo hace feliz de maneras que no puede explicar. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta y su cuerpo se tensa, intentando no soltar un sollozo. 

 

¿Por qué era tan sensiblón?  Se quita unas lágrimas que osan salir de sus ojos con furia.

 

Llorón.

 

“Hey...shhh cariño”  Jensen ya se había despertado para cuando estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, llevándolo a su pecho mientras le besaba la mata de pelo castaño sobre su cabeza. Jared odia llorar como un niñato pero no puede evitarlo.

 

Ama a Jensen.

 

“Shhh… llevaré a la tintorería ahora mismo si quieres, no llores.”

 

Jared soltó una risita entre lágrimas.

 

“No es eso, idiota,”  Jensen recibe un palmetazo en el pecho de un muy sonrojado niño que le esquiva la mirada, tímido. Es realmente encantador como este hombre, que podía ser realmente caliente en la cama y era capaz de decir las cosas más sucias, se tornaba en un adolescente timorato en cuanto descubría su alma.

 

Era obvio que había algo que le escocía el corazón, pero Jensen no iba insistir. Lo que fuera ello, él se lo diría a su tiempo. 

 

“Creo que me iré a una ducha ¿quieres acompañarme? Mañana antes de ir al set dejaré esto en la tintorería y ya no tendrás que preocuparte.”  Jensen se levantó como estaba para ir rumbo al baño. Era un exhibicionista y adoraba andorrear desnudo por el departamento. Era una vista de la que Jared no se podía quejar.

 

Sin embargo, en ese momento verlo así desnudo en su hogar hizo que Jared no pudiera frenar lo que se le apretaba en el corazón.

 

“Te amo  ¿ lo sabes maldito?... Más de lo que puedas imaginar”.

 

Jensen se paró en seco y se giró 180 grados.

 

Ahí estaba lo que Jared andaba escondiendo.

 

La sonrisa de Jensen podía iluminar una ciudad entera. Sin más preámbulos lo besó en los labios, con una ternura que había estado ausente durante el revolcón de hace un rato.

 

“Y yo a ti, cariño, te amo con locura.”

 

Se tomaron de la mano y, con una sonrisa algo tímida, Jensen lo condujo hasta la ducha.

 

Al otro día el edredón iria a la tintorería.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
